


Wretched and Divine

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So deep in this swill with the most familiar of swine; for reasons wretched and divine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched and Divine

Clint had had a hell of a goddamn day. Laying across the seats, he had to force himself not to look down at the body on the floor beside him. He wanted to see a chest rise and fall, wanted to see a smile, and he was horribly afraid that he wouldn’t. He ignored the ache in his chest and made himself sit up.

“Hey, there, sailor,” Natasha said, and Clint rolled his head along the back of the seat to look up at her as she took the spot next to him.

“Didn’t know you got on this one,” Clint commented. Natasha lifted one shoulder.

“Had to check up on my dead weight, didn’t I?” Natasha nudged him, and he elbowed her in the stomach. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before dropping her head down to his shoulder.

“What’s the word?” Clint asked, reaching down to weave their fingers together. She tapped her thumb on the back of his hand.

“Maybe we’ll talk about the word when we land and get you patched up,” she deflected, and Clint let her, for now. He looked around them, the chaos, the dirt, the blood, the grime, the tears. He squeezed her hand, then craned his neck to look down at her face.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She tipped her head back to look up at him, her cheek pressed into the bone and muscle of his shoulder.

“As okay as I’ll ever be,” she answered. He reached up and swiped away a smear of blood along her temple before pressing his lips there. She seemed to glow in the dirty carrier, and Clint thanked his stars for her. “Are you?”

He paused. Then: “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
